spgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Wonder Tweek
Fueled by 100% organic Arabica beans, Wonder Tweek is a master of the elements. Born Tweek Tweak, he haphazardly blasts foes from a distance with the forces of nature. Although he had a past relationship with Super Craig, the two are on a break following Wonder Tweek's defection to the Freedom Pals.''https://southpark.ubisoft.com/game/en-us/characters/index.aspx '''Wonder Tweek' is the alter-ego of Tweek Tweak in ''South Park: The Fractured But Whole''. Appearance and Personality Wonder Tweek wears a dark blue shirt with a circular white 'WT' logo, which stands for 'Wonder Tweek'. He also wears light brown gloves and a dark blue headband with his name printed on it in red letters. Wonder Tweek acts like his normal self, but slightly more calm and collected, being less prone to spazzing out. That being said, he's still quite jittery, being quick to assume the worst and speak out. History Wonder Tweek left the Coon and Friends, feeling unsatisfied about the plan the Coon had created. He joined the Freedom Pals in the civil war. Wonder Tweek made his first formal appearance during the Civil War, accusing Super Craig for not leaving Coon and Friends with him. After Doctor Timothy left the scene, Wonder Tweek, along with Tupperware and Mysterion, battled Coon and Friends, during the fight, he would have several conversations with Super Craig, engaged in a brawl. In the end, he was defeated. His ordinary identity Tweek Tweak can be found in the coffee shop tasting coffee to find the perfect blend, he would ask about Craig when the New Kid (Butthole) talks with him. He also showed up there when Super Craig gave the New Kid the mission Ghost Reconciler. He was angry when he read the note asking for the laptop, then he demanded to have Stripe back. He then agreed to some consoul as long as the New Kid were there. Wonder Tweek appeared at the Freedom Pals' base when the New Kid entered the base with Professor Chaos, suggested ripping the two to "shreds". The proposal was interrupted as Doctor Timothy appeared and decided to trust them. Wonder Tweek would then welcome the New Kid to the school to work on the issues with Craig. In the School's gym, Wonder Tweek battled the therapy kids with Super Craig and the New Kid on his side. He screamed in terror when more "expectations" appeared on the battle field. Super Craig convinced Wonder Tweek to work together. Doing so, they unleashed their New ultimate power: Eros Eruption. Having defeated the enemy, Wonder Tweek would give the New Kid his character sheet. During the mission to the Shady Acres, Wonder Tweek did the singing part and helped changing the New Kid's musical instruments, from a triangle to a mandolin, and finally a flugelhorn. During the escape, he would sense the coming of more old people, and call out about it. Abilities Wonder Tweek is an Elementalist who specializes in supporting allies and damaging enemies from range. * Eros Eruption - Ultimate with Super Craig - PDA that damages and Confuses nearby foes. **Range: All surrounded enemies tiles in the surrounded area around him **Damage: Moderate to high **Status Effect: Confused * Single-Origin Overdose - Solo Ultimate - Damages nearby enemies. **Range: All of enemies tiles in the surrounded area around him **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: None * Supreme Lightning - Blast and Shock foes with lightning. **Range: A "T" shape attack on each side of him **Damage: little **Status Effect: Shocked * Icicle Strike - Attack for guaranteed shrinkage and Chilled. (Similar to Elementalist’s Ice Prision ability) **Range: Any foe within a 3 tile range **Damage: Moderate **Status Effect: Chilled * Soothing Showers - Heal and pamper an ally. **Range: Ally within a 2 tile range **Heal: Moderate **Status Effect: None Quests Given * Therapy Wars Quotes Field/Story Battle * Selected ** "Wonder Tweek!" ** "Oh jesussic!" * Turn start ** "I'm up-I'm up!" ** "Oh god! Is it my turn?" ** "I will punish you!" ** "Run for your storm shelters!" ** "I call upon my storms to punish you!" ** "OK-OK! I think I'm ready!" ** "Too much pressure!" ** "I feel a storm comin' on!" ** "Prepare to reap the whirlwind!" ** "Christ, it's my turn?" ** "The weather is about to turn!" ** "There's a storm coming!" ** "The storm cometh!" ** "Here comes Wonder Tweek!" ** "For love and justice, Wonder Tweek!!" ** "A storm front is brewing!" ** "It is I, Wonder Tweek." ** "All right, ready to make some weather?" ** "You've never seen weather like this!" * Idle ** "Oh man, is it my turn?!" * Ally idle ** "BWAAAAA! The suspense is killing me!" * Self or ally idle ** "Oh, crap is it my turn?! Why isn't anyone doing anything?" * Using Supreme Lightning ** "Supreme thunder!" ** "Thunderbolts and lightning!" ** "Bring down the lightning!" ** "Zaptime!" ** "This probably won't hurt too bad." ** "Here comes a shock!" ** "Storm's brewing!" ** "Bringing the thunder!" * After using Supreme Lightning ** "Ta-da! I made lightning happen!" ** "I got you all charged up." ** "That's the gift that keeps on electrocuting." ** "Harsh weather conditions claim another victim!" ** "You'll be feeling that for a while." ** "Well, that went better than expected!" * Using Icicle Strike ** "Who wants a popsicle?" ** "Time to chill out!" ** "Freeze!" ** "I'll put you on ice!" ** "Wonder Tweek!" * After using Icicle Strike ** "That oughta slow you down." ** "Just chill for a bit, OK?" ** "Freeze, creep!" * Using Icicle Strike and Soothing Shower ** "Take this!" * Using Soothing Shower ** "Shower time!" ** "I got just the thing!" * After using Soothing Shower ** "Here, heal up!" * Eros Eruption ultimate ready ** "Who wants to see some beautiful boys ultimate action?" * After ally attacking ** "Way to go!" ** "Nice one!" ** "You show 'em, pal!" ** "Damn, you're good!" ** "Sweet!" * After New Kid attacking ** "You're on fire, Butthole!" * Super Craig attacking ** "Go get 'em, tiger!" * After Super Craig attacking ** "Once again Super Craig comes out on top." * After Super Craig using Shining Hate Finger ** "See that? Craig just says what he thinks." * Targeted by Hot Swap and healed ** "Oh, sweet!" * After a Timefart ** "Oh, thank god." * After a Timefart Summon ** "Any more Buttholes where that one came from?" ** "Wonder twins activated." * Enemy defeated ** "Serves you right, jerk!" * Healing ** "How about THIS?!" * After healing ** "I got you!" * Using healing item on self ** "Wonder Tweek!" * Using healing item on ally ** "Eat this!" * Healed ** "I needed that!" ** "Whew, thanks!" ** "Thanks!" * After using healing item on self ** "That hits the spot!" * Reviving ** "Here! Just as good as a cup of coffee!" ** "Wonder Tweek to the rescue!" * Reviving New Kid ** "I'm like your guardian angel, Butthole." * Revived, Super Craig not in party ** "If Craig were here, he would have done it!" * Low health ** "I don't wanna play anymore!" * Attacked ** "I'm ready to go home now." ** "Jesus! Stop trying so hard!" ** "This isn't fun anymore." * Attacked by Super Craig, Civil War ** "Craig, no!" * Ally attacked ** "Hey! You leave him alone!" ** "Oh, shit! You're vulnerable!" ** "Oh, that's not good." ** "Oh god! Be careful!" * Super Craig attacked ** "Don't touch my Craig!" * Bleeding ** "I didn't know my body had so much blood in it." * New Kid Grossed Out ** "Protect your rectum, FartLord!" * Defeated ** "Forgive me, Freedom Pals!" * Ally defeated ** "Oh god, we're losing!" * Victory ** "The storm is over guys! We won!" ** "Retribution but with Inclusion!" ** "Phew! I need a double espresso... Or four." ** "All right! Now what?" * Dialogue ** With Call Girl, after Call Girl using Selfie Stick Strike *** Wonder Tweek: "You go, girlfriend!" Call Girl: "Tweek, don't do that." ** With Captain Diabetes, after Captain Diabetes using Coma Combo *** Wonder Tweek: "I salute you, Captain!" Captain Diabetes: "At ease, Wonder Tweek!" ** With Morgan Freeman, after attacking *** Morgan Freeman: "This how you get your rocks off, kid? Tormenting taqueria owners?" Wonder Tweek: "Sorry, Mr. Freeman!" ** With Mosquito, Mosquito attacked *** Wonder Tweek: "Mosquito! Does it hurt?" Mosquito: "Only when you draw attention to it." ** With Professor Chaos, after Professor Chaos using Chaos Blast *** Wonder Tweek: "Are you sure you're not radioactive, Professor?" Professor Chaos: "Nope!" *** Wonder Tweek: "I'm kinda supposed to be the lightning guy around here." Professor Chaos: "It's okay, we can share!" ** With Super Craig, turn start *** Wonder Tweek: "There's so many of them - I-I dont sic know if I can do it, AUGH!" Super Craig: "Super Craig believes in you, so believe in him." Wonder Tweek: "All right, I'll try!" ** With Super Craig and (optionally) Mosquito, first turn start, Civil War *** Wonder Tweek: "I am Wonder Tweek, Champion of Justice!" Super Craig: "What? That's gay." Wonder Tweek: "You're gay." Mosquito: "Wait... I'm confused." ** With Super Craig, second turn start, Civil War *** Wonder Tweek: "I will right wrongs and triumph over evil - and that means you!" Super Craig: "Wait, me?" ** With Super Craig, idle *** Super Craig: "For a spaz, you sure can move slow." Wonder Tweek: "Shut up, shut up, I'm thinking!" ** With Super Craig, Super Craig idle *** Wonder Tweek: "Holy crap, hurry up, Craig! I hate it when you do this!" Super Craig: "I'll go when I'm ready and not before." ** With Super Craig, using Supreme Lightning, Civil War *** Super Craig: "Lame." Wonder Tweek: "No, you're lame. You're like the lamest lame of all lame time!" Super Craig: "That was lame too." ** With Super Craig, after Super Craig attacking *** Wonder Tweek: "Yeah, fuck'em up, Super Craig!" Super Craig: "Workin' on it." ** With Super Craig, revived, not by Super Craig *** Wonder Tweek: "Craig, you can't be bothered to save your love?" Super Craig: "I was busy!" Wonder Tweek: "You're always busy!" ** With Super Craig, attacked by Super Craig, Civil War *** Super Craig: "Ever get the feeling life is punishing you for being a dick, Tweek?" Wonder Tweek: "No!" *** Wonder Tweek: "Craig, what gives?!" Super Craig: "Yeah, it's Civil War, dude." ** With Super Craig, ally attacked *** Wonder Tweek: "Hey! You leave him alone!" Super Craig: "Take it easy, Tweek." ** With Super Craig, Super Craig attacked *** Wonder Tweek: "Oh my god! They hit Super Craig!" Super Craig: "Deep breaths, Wonder Tweek." ** With Super Craig, defeated *** Super Craig: "Hey! That was my sidekick!" Wonder Tweek: "Your sidekick? What!" Super Craig: "Come on....you know what I mean." ** With Super Craig, Super Craig defeated *** Wonder Tweek: "Super Craig! No! I can't live without you!" Super Craig: "It's OK. You can just revive me." ** Fighting Jared, after he speaks *** "Ahh! This guys a freaking psycho!" *** "Oh man! This is so messed up!" ** Fighting Jared, after his aides come out *** "Oh man, Jared's aides are gonna kill us!" * Unsorted ** "I wish I had your confidence, Super Craig." ** "Kyle, this is SUPER weird!" ** Super Craig: "Ugh, dude!" Wonder Tweek: "Don't "dude" me!" Gallery wallpaper3.png|Promotional splash image of Wonder Tweek. 20180222105149_1.jpg|Wonder Tweek being confronted by Super Craig at South Park Main Street. 20180222103108_1.jpg|Wonder Tweek alongside his fellow Freedom Pals members during the argument with Super Craig. hand stripe tweek.jpg|Wonder Tweek, in his plainclothes being handed his guinea pig Stripe by The New Kid. 20171019185857 1.jpg|Wonder Tweek and Super Craig attending the counselling session with The New Kid. 20180307014757 1.jpg|Wonder Tweek alongside Freedom Pals and The New Kid in front of the police station. 20180307015516 1.jpg|Wonder Tweek getting shocked after a corrupt cop fired his gun to Tupperware. 20180307015537 1.jpg|Wonder Tweek looking at Tupperware, concerned after he was nearly shot at in the police station. 20180307030039 1.jpg|Wonder Tweek rushing to aid Doctor Timothy after him being knocked out by The New Kid. 20180312215632_1.jpg|Wonder Tweek seen alongside the united Freedom Pals members in the front gates of Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180314121344_1.jpg|Wonder Tweek alongside the united Freedom Pals members after exiting Mephesto Genetics Lab. 20180302122914 1.jpg|Wonder Tweek unlocked as a Combat Buddy. 20180304193446 1.jpg|Wonder Tweek, with Super Craig preparing to unleash the Ultimate move 'Eros Eruption'. 20180206122554_1.jpg|Anime form of Wonder Tweek during the Ultimate move 'Eros Eruption'. Trivia * Wonder Tweek's name and design are vaguely based off of Wonder Woman from DC Comics, while his personality and powers take cues from Storm of Marvel Comics. * He is a duo with Super Craig, hence why their costumes are similar. * He is the only Freedom Pal who can be seen wearing his normal clothes at any point in the game (not counting Coonstagram pictures). * Some of his dialogue makes references to Sailor Moon. * His race, Stormborn, is a reference to Queen Daenerys Targaryen, known as "The Mother of Dragons" from Game of Thrones. She is called as such due to the severe storm that raged on the night she was born. References Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters voiced by Matt Stone Category:Heroes Category:Characters in South Park: The Fractured But Whole Category:Freedom Pals Category:4th Graders Category:Buddies